1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting mechanism for storage device, and more particularly to a mounting mechanism which facilitates attachment of a storage device to a computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers have been widely used in modern life. It is desirable for a user or technician to conveniently access internal devices such as storage devices, expansion cards and Motherboard for purpose of service. However, storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like are typically secured in computer chassis with screws or bolts. It is complicated and time-consuming to manipulate screws.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,483, a hard disk drive is firstly attached to a sliding box with screws, and the sliding box is inserted in a chamber on a computer chassis and releasably locked in place through tenon-and-mortise joints. It is boring to manipulate screws to detach the hard disk drive from the box when in need.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 89212419 teaches another hard disk drive mounting device. A mounting device included a support bracket and a securing plate. The hard disk drive is fixed to the support bracket with screws. The support bracket has a body with spring fingers for engaging computer chassis, and the securing plate has a base for engaging with the body of the support bracket. The securing plate includes a spring portion extending from one edge of the base for engaging the computer chassis, and a pulling portion with a slot defined therein extending from the opposite edge of the base. In spite of unduly complicated fixing structure, it is desired to reduce the use of screws.